When Exiled Paths Cross
by Epidemic666
Summary: Two individuals of different species, both banished by their imperfections. A chance meeting between the two results first in rage, then curiousity, then something more. Crack pairing. Alien/Predator, cause I'm just that sick XD
1. Chapter 1 Exiled

Hey people. Haven't updated in a while so, I though I'd start fresh with a first ever _Alien vs Predator_ fic. I've become addicted to both movies,

and have watched Predator, Predator 2, Alien, Aliens , Alien vs Predator and Alien vs Predator Requim in the past few weeks (I loved all except

Predator 2 and AvP Requim). Now, before I start, I just want to put something out there: the description of my Alien character is not meant to

prove that girls are better than boys (at least not in our species). Being a girl, I joke about girls being better with my friends, however that is

not actually how I feel. **We are all equals! **Anyway, after the random preaching, on with the fic! Oh, and I don't own Alien, Predator, or

anything else involved in the making of movies. But I do own my alien and predator OCs.

**Chapter 1**

**Exiled**

I had been banished from the city. Banished for a reason I was not sure was really worth being banished. It had not seemed to matter that I did not want to be a hunter, they had banished me anyway. I trudged through the thick undergrowth of the forest surrounding the city now. The only weapon I carried were the set of long double blades on my arm. They had stripped me of my helmet and armor, taken my camouflage device, and confiscated my spear.

It was my own fault, I guess. Why must I be so weak?

When I was young, I had of course wanted to become a hunter, as every young Yautja child does. However as I grew, the thought of an exciting life as a hunter diminished in my mind, and I decided I would rather be something else. I was still fairly young, though much older then I had been when I was just a pup. I was most likely considered either a young adult-if I was respected-or a juvenile-if I was not. Now, it was not abnormal for one of my species to not want to be a hunter, as not all Yautja are hunters. But my father.....I had not wanted to disappoint him. He had always told me that I would make a great hunter some day. He said that I would surpass the talents of some of our species most feared and skilled hunters.

I had always agreed; I did not want to dishearten him. But that is what had led to my downfall. When a friend of my fathers had offered to take me on a hunting trip, he had jumped at the suggestion, immediately sending me off to go hunt with a group of older, experienced hunters. We were to track down an Xenomorph that had escaped from the containment area. Things had been gong fine, until we came across the one we were hunting.

The very thought of one of those loathsome beasts caused my blood to boil, and I swore loudly in my own language. It had been caught in a trap, one of the many set up in the surrounding forest, and I had been ordered to kill it. I had raised my spear and been about to thrust it through the creature's chest cavity, when pity overwhelmed me. The thing had been screeching and making an awful racket. It had already been wounded by the trap, it's arm stuck in the sharp teeth, and I had lowered my spear, unable to end the monster.

The four older males currently surrounding me were outraged by my weakness, and had dragged me back to my father. They told him that I should be banished from the city, that I was a disgrace to the Yautja kind. Despite his desperate hopes of his son becoming a great hunter, my father was not ashamed of me. He did not beat me or call me names; he loved me, and he had not agreeded with the old hunters; he did not want his only son banished. However it was not his decision, it was the decision of the High Council, and they ruled that I be banished.

'_He is too weak_,' they had said, '_to weak and filled with empathy and pity. He is not worthy to stay in this city._'

And now here I was, sulking through the jungle swearing as I went. If I ever saw one of those creatures again, I would surely take my rage out on it. I would not kill it right away, but torture it. Make it suffer the same way I had suffered. I kicked a nearby log, though it was heavy, and it only moved slightly. _He is too weak_.....those degrading words ran through my mind, and a sudden and uncontrollable rage took me. I kicked the log again-hard, and this time, it went flying. Adrenaline pumped through my veins and I stabbed my double blades into a nearby tree, sap and resin dripping over my hand.

I saw movement, and stabbed at a nearby bush, hearing a loud yelp as I did so. I reared my head back and let out an ugly roar, one that shook the very forest.

I was already beginning to calm down, my breathing was heavy, though I was no longer as infuriated. I looked in the direction of the small bush, the one I had made yelp. I pushed the bushes aside and saw a large rabbit; it's mouth was open, it's dead eyes staring up at the sky blankly, a large hole in the place of it's stomach. I did not feel pity for this animal, as it would serve as my dinner.

* * *

Hope you liked it, and remember to review.


	2. Chapter 2 The Encounter

Chapter 2 is up. Didn't take me long eh? That's all for now, Later!

**Chapter 2**

**The Encounter**

Evening had fallen, and I found my senses dulled by the falling temperatres. I could not see as well without my helmet, though I could still manage to make out heat signatures with my eyes. Mostly, everything was cooling down and, for the most part, creatures were preparing for sleep. I had found a small cave, and lined the floor with foliage; it would serve as my sleeping quarters. I had made a fire and cooked and eaten the rabbit, and now I sat by the cave, waiting for nightfall.

The Council had been kind enough to leave me a canteen, and I took a large sip of water from it before retreating into my cave. It had finally darkened, and I was settled into my 'bed'. I closed my eyes, yet sleep would not come. I turned over; still I could not sleep. I rearranged the leaves, trying to make myself more comfortable, though it really wasn't that uncomfortable to begin with. I laid awake for hours, unable to sleep, and soon, I could no longer take it.

I climbed out of the cave and looked around, unsure of what I should do. I remembered passing a large pond while I had been walking before, and thought that perhaps the gentle sounds of the water would make me drowsy. I made my way toward the pond, easily able to remember where it was. I had only been walking for about fifteen minutes when I heard the sound of running water. A small waterfall had sat against the far side of the pond and I recognized the sound.

I made my way down a gentle hill, then froze. I heard the sound of splashing-not the dull, monotonous, continuous hum of a waterfall, but the sporadic splashes of someone in the water. Someone was swimming in the pond, and I was curious to find out who.

My form was still hidden by the leaves, and I slowly made my way toward the pond, making sure to keep hidden. I switched from my usual heat-vision, to a more primitive form of vision; one not easily mastered by Yautja's as young as myself, I should add. It was the kind of vision the one's called oo'mans had, and I myself used it rarely. I continued to make my way through the trees, until I could make out the pond. The moonlight was shining directly on the pond tonight, and as I glanced through the trees, a howl of anguish and animosity caught in my throat.

There, in the coolness of the pond and night air, swam a Xenomorph.

00000000000000000000

I was considered an abomination, even by my own kind, I think. I was a female; one of the only females, besides the Queen, to have burst from a host. A strange anomaly in my genetic structure had resulted in my being a female. I had instantly known-out of pure instinct-that I was not supposed to be. I was bigger than the males of my species, ever slightly, but still bigger, and I think I was smarter then them as well. I do not think this out of pride, but out of experience. The males are drones, soldiers who obey the Queen; they think of nothing but killing and feeding and thriving to impress the Queen; I was different.

I thought about....well, more than the males I can tell you. After I had extricated from my host and grown strong enough, I had escaped the conatainment area where they kept us and explored the city I had been born into. I did not kill the first creature I laid eyes on, though I did try to steer clear of the Ya-ut-ja, as I believe they are called. Something else that I knew out of instinct, was that this species did not like us, unless we were mounted on walls as trophies. I evaded them for as long as I could, which was a number of months. I spent almost a year observing them, though I was eventually caught.

I think even the Yautja knew I was different, for they did not kill me right away. They brought me to a large building and released me into a holding cell filled with many males of my own species. They had all immediately tried to mate with me. I knew it had not been out of affection, or even the need to reproduce-as I was sure that even though I was a female, the Queen was the only one of our species who could reproduce. No, they had done it to try and establish dominance, over me as well as the rest of the males in the room.

Of course I could not be dominated so easily, and it had been simple for me to kill the first male who had tried to take me. However the other males were not easily deterred, and were soon attacking me-as well as each other-to prove which of them was the alpha male. I was removed from the chamber after a short time, and carried to the outskirts of the city, where I was dumped. I did not understand, because I was female I was not worthy to be hunted?

I had thought this at first, though had quickly realized how strange it was to be thinking. I had a chance to escape, and I would not let my egotism get in the way of this. I had run into the deep forest, and here is where I stayed. It wasn't so bad I guess; I was ridiculed by no one, I could hunt the small animals, so I had a food source, and there was a large pond with a waterfall near the middle of the forest where I could drink and swim. In my mind, this life was much better then one destined to end quickly, as the males were.

On this particular night, I was swimming in my pond-and I say 'my' pond as I am sure I was the most fierce creature to visit it. I had been swimming quite peacefully, until a strange feeling swept over me. It was a feeling that someone was watching me, though when I looked around, I could see no one. I continued to swim, trying to ignore the feeling, when I heard a twig snap in a section of nearby forest. I turned toward it, and that was when I saw him. I froze, able to see the familiar form through the leaves.

A Yautja stared at me through the branches, and I could sense that he was angry. That feeling was soon replaced with one of confusion however, when I did not attack him immediately, as so many of my species would. Finally, he stepped out into the open, and that was when I took my leave. I swam more quickly than I ever had, and once I had climbed onto land, I lunged into the forest. I could hear the other creature following close behind me, and so I scrambled up a nearby tree and into the canopy high above the ground. I stayed there, making sure not to move, and to keep my breathing down. The creature stopped right beneath the tree I was in, looked around, then looked up. I was not sure if he saw me, though I was fairly sure he had.

And yet, he did not climb up after me and try to kill me, as the others would have. He stared at me for a long time, then left suddenly. I could hear him walking through the forest, and did not come down from my perch until I knew he was gone. Somehow, I knew this one was different from the others, but I also knew I should stay alert. One could never be sure of the Yautja way. I would have to keep my guard up, lest I think this Yautja 'friendly', try to approach him, and be skewered by his blades.

* * *

What did you think of my second chapter? Made the Alien way to smart right? But it's my own idea, and when I started writing, the idea just,

sort of, began to flow onto the screen. Anyway, remember to review!


	3. Chapter 3 Observations

Nothing to say about this chapter, except that it's posted, later ;)

**Chapter 3**

**Observations**

I was dumbstruck. Here was a Xenomorph-a creature I hated with all my strength. One who's thoughts were nothing more than a need to kill; and this one seemed almost to be.....frolicking. It was different from the others, I could tell that right off. But what the difference was, I could not say, I just knew it was different. The serpent stopped suddenly, looking around as if it sensed me. It quickly went back to it's musings however, and I began to approach. I suddenly heard a loud snap, and cursed silently to myself when I realized I had stepped on a small branch.

The Xenomorph looked in my direction and went rigid. I was not sure it could see me, though I knew, that** it** knew, there was something in the trees. I was confused suddenly, my feelings of hate fading as I realized the creature had not yet attacked me. Any other of these animals would no doubt have already tried to kill me, yet this one stayed where it was. I decided to see what it would do if I revealed myself.

As soon as I had stepped through the trees, the creature began to make it's way toward shore with incredible speed. It stumbled onto land and made for the forest; I was immediately on it's trail. I could hear it panting as it ran, and I realized I was gaining.

I heard a strange scratching noise ahead of me, and realized as a ran into a small clearing that the creature had disappeared. I looked around, then up, and I could see the being staring down at me from the trees. _Why does it not attack me? _I thought to myself, abashed as I stared up at it. I decided-against my own good judgement-that the creature was not going to harm me and left, making my way back to my cave. All my feelings toward the beast had been reduced to-as much as I hate to admit it-curiosity.

00000000000

I was soon back in the cave, once again laying against the soft foliage. I had become tired after the chase and, this time, sleep came easily.

* * *

Just a short chapter before my amazing chapter 4 XD Review and tell me what you think!


	4. Chapter 4 An Unexpected Savior

I'd like to thank all those who have reviewed my story so far, and answer a few questions for tain89. My Pred's name is Oru, and he looks the

same as any other Predator you would imagine, except that he's a little shorter, as he is not yet fully grown. As for where he will go and what

he'll do, this story is probably only going to be 5, maybe 6 chapters, so I'm not going to get into a lot of detail about what he is going to do. I

don't have a name for my Alien yet, but something might come up. Sorry if the story wasn't what you were expecting.

**Chapter 4**

**An Unexpected Savior**

The next day went by as if time stood still. Most of my day was spent hunting and gathering food. As I have said, time was going by painfully slowly, and I found myself falling asleep at noon. I was relieved when night finally arrived and found myself standing outside my cave, wanting to return to the pond where I had seen the Xenomorph.

_You are not going back there_, a voice in the back of my head asserted. _And if you do, you sure as hell better kill that thing_. I was not sure I agreed with the voice, however I traveled back to the pond anyway. I arrived earlier than I had the previous night, and the serpent had not yet returned. I was not sure whether to be relieved, or disappointed, but I pushed those thoughts to the back of my mind and decided to refill my canteen. Once it was full, I retreated back into the forest. I was currently using my primitive oo'man vision, and had begun to make use of it only at night. I sat down on a nearby outcropping of rock and leaned against a tree.

_Why are you still here? _The voice again. _Will you wait until it has come back, and then kill it? _It was my conscience I guess, or some deep desire to be welcomed back into the city by killing one of the monsters.

I stayed there for a while, the gentle hum of the waterfall causing my eyelids to droop. I was just falling asleep when a quiet splash caused my eyes to fly open. I stayed still, able to make out the swimming creature from where I sat. I watched it surface, and then dive back under the surface, its body moving almost sensuously below the water. _What are you doing?! _That annoying voice again. _Are you infatuated with this creature? Did you forget that it was by there doing that you were exiled?! _I agreed with the voice only partly. I no longer blamed the creature for my own misfortune, though I did think I was infatuated with it, which disturbed me slightly. They were animals, that was all, and I only enjoyed observing this one.

00000000000000

The Yautja male has returned tonight, though I'm not sure he knows I notice him. He stayed hidden in the bushes, though I spotted him quickly; I was no longer frightened of him. I am keeping cautious, though not so catious as not to enjoy my nightly swim.

00000000000000

One Night Later

I returned for a third night to watch the creature, and was able to make myself visible without frightening it. I watched it for hours, however eventually, we both became tired. I left for my cave while it left for whatever home it had made for itself. I was almost back to my cave when a bloodcurdling screech split the quiet night air. I turned around and jogged back in the direction the screech had come, soon coming across the source of the noise.

The Xenomorph had been caught, not by another of my species, but by one of our traps. Its foot was caught in a set of sharp jaws-one that could not be melted by its acid blood-attached to a rock, and it could not get free. As I approached, the creature let out a menacing growl, though one that I thought was of pain and distress, rather than aggression. I stood, waiting for it to calm down before I advanced closer. The animal was writhing in pain, trying to yank its foot free from the trap, however it was no use. I could not handle the trap too closely, as I did not want to burn myself by making contact with the Xenomorphs blood.

_Kill it! _The voice in the back of my head yelled, _here is your chance! Kill it and bring it back to the city, you will be welcomed back! _I debated saving or killing the creature, and made my decision. I lunged forward, grabbing the creature's neck. It seemed momentarily stunned, and tried to claw at my arm, though it was no use. I deployed my blades and aimed them at the creatures head, hearing a quiet whimper escape its throat. However moments later, I had swung my blades at the trap around the animal's foot; it came free.

I let go of the creature and jumped back, unsure how it would react. It seemed surprised, and did not try to run. Its foot was not severely injured, and should heal over a short time. It had not been stuck in the trap long enough for there to be any permanent damage. I looked down, noting how the bleeding had already slowed-Xenomorphs healed quickly. My task done, I made my way back to my cave.

0000000000000000

It had been incredible, the amount of pain the trap had inflected upon my foot. I had screeched in pain, and fallen to the ground, trying to pull free of it. It was no use; I was not getting out of this. The bushes in front of my parted suddenly, and the Yautja appeared. He took in my condition before beginning toward me. I snarled at him, though it was only out of fright and anxiety. I knew that if he wanted to kill me, I wouldn't have much of a chance. I stopped snarling, and let him approach.

He stared at me for a while longer, and just when I was sure he was not going to harm me, he garbed me by my neck-hard. I yelped in slight pain and surprise and flailed my arms, trying to scratch him. However I only managed to inflict a few small wounds that he did not even seem to notice. I whimpered, knowing I was dead. That was when he cut through the trap with his blade and dropped me to the side. I was astounded; he had saved me! I looked down at my foot; it would heal, and it didn't hurt much anymore. The bleeding had also slowed. I looked up again and the Yautja had disappeared into the bushes.

I had not been able to thank him, though I wasn't sure how I would have done it in the first place. I followed behind him, silently, making slow progress with my foot. The bleeding had stopped now and it only throbbed slightly, though it was enough to slow me down. I remained hidden in the bushes when I saw the Yautja enter a cave. How was I going to repay him for his kindness? I though for a while, and an almost sick idea entered my mind. _It would disgrace him terribly_, I thought, but had a feeling that he had already been donned 'a disgrace' among his people.

He was living in the forest, alone, and he was not hunting, as he had not killed me. He did not have any weapons besides the long swords that came out of the device on his arm, and did not carry trophies of his kills, as some of the other males of his species did. There was no other reason he was staying in the forest alone, besides banishment.

I also found that I was.....attracted to him, and the fact that he had saved me only made me higher. I made my decision and began toward the cave; the Yautja would definitely be getting a surprise tonight.

* * *

Review!


	5. Chapter 5 Fighters or Lovers?

Heu Peeps! So, this is the final chapter of my Alien/Pred story. WARNING: this chapter is the reason my story is rated M. No violence or

language but some....ahem....other stuff ;P A nice long chapter, cause I love you guys so much :), and props to tain89, who helped me come

up with a nickname for my Xenomorph. Hope you like!

**Chapter 5**

**Fighters or Lovers?**

I returned to my cave with mixed feelings about saving the Xenomorph. _Perhaps I really am weak_, I thought to myself. I had made the snap judgement decision to save the creature almost instantly, not even stopping to think about the possible consequences of my actions.

Ruffling bushes just outside the cave roused me from my thoughts and I slowly advanced toward the cave entrance, forgetting about my previous musings. I had yet to unsheathe my blades when a strong force knocked me to the ground and sent the wrist band containing my blades flying. I was lying on my back, my arms pinned to the ground and a heavy weight on my chest. My assailant.....was the Xenomorph.

Rage welled up inside me and I roared. _I saved your life, and this is how you repay me!? _I tried to move my arms but the creature was much stronger than it looked. I tried my legs, but the creature was sitting on my chest, and flailing my legs had no effect. The Xenomorph lowered its head toward mine and I knew I was as good as dead. That......was when something very strange happened.

Instead of sinking its teeth into my neck, it leaned down, running its muzzle over my forehead, then my cheek. It opened its mouth, the smaller mouth within it beginning to nip painlessly at my neck. I was confused; what was it doing? It nuzzled the side of my face and neck, and a strange purr escaped me. It was an unusual sensation, but one that I found-to my horror-I liked. The creature hesitantly let go of my arms, obviously unsure of how I would react; I stayed still. I pulled myself up so that I could lean against the wall, and it let me, easing its body off of my own until it was sitting in my lap. It leaned in and licked the inside of my mandibles with its small mouth; I could feel myself losing control.

I couldn't believe that I was being aroused by such a beast, yet that is exactly what was happening. Its clawed hand was resting against my chest, and it wandered downward. It slipped it's claw under my fine mesh suit, and I could feel it tracing over my muscled stomach and pectorals. Its claws roamed over my body, and back down until it found my belt. It made an unusual chirping noise, its hand falling on the metal loincloth I wore, before it made its way back to my belt, where it tugged, whining playfully.

I could not control my actions as I reached down and undid the belt, a strange urge edging me on. I made my own sound, a slightly high pitched moan, as my girth was freed from the tight confines of the loincloth. The creature seemed amused by this, and slipped its claw under my now slack belt, grasping at my reproductive organ. I let out a strangled groan this time, an unusual sensation of pleasure overwhelming me. It ran its claw up and down my shaft and I groaned louder; the feeling was so good. I heard it screech in approval and it's claw moved faster, pushing me over the edge.

The groping was over soon, and I was disappointed. The creature went back to nibbling on my neck and a distressing thought suddenly entered my mind. The only Xenomorphs I had ever seen were all male, did that mean I was being romanced by a male of a different species?! A feeling of horror washed over me and my whole body went rigid. That was when I noticed the creature's chest heavy against mine. I reached out, running a hand over its chest, noting the large mounds my hand ran over.

Thank the Gods, this species was female.

It was strange; the only female Xenomorph I had ever seen or heard of was the Queen. I had never seen a drone female before and wondered how I had not noticed this earlier. The creature squeaked when it felt me touch it, drawing back slightly, however I wrapped a hand around its waste and pulled it closer toward me, growling deep in my chest. My hands strayed over the creature's back of their own volition, and I noted that-unlike the males-this creature was devoid of long shoulder spikes. I grasped it's thick tail, which currently swung back and forth lazily. The creature squeaked again, but I could sense it's feeling of pleasure. My hand trailed over it's backside, and I suddenly noticed how this Xenomorph was much more slender, smooth and defined then any other of it's species.

Then again, I had never touched one of her species in this way before.

I almost didn't notice that I was letting off the musk of a Yautja ready to mate, one that would only entice the one causing it. My hands found their way back up to her chest, and I hesitantly placed a hand over one of her breasts. She reared her head back and squealed in pleasure, and I continued to fondle her. It was strange; there were no teats on her breasts, just smooth, almost leather-like skin.

There was an unusual scent in the air, and my eyes were suddenly drawn from her chest, to her inguina. I sniffed, and the overpowering aroma caught in my nostrils; it was intoxicating, and I wanted more. My hand slipped from her chest, over her stomach, and to her sex. I slipped my fingers into her folds, careful not to scratch her with my own claws. She screeched, not expecting the contact, and I quickly pulled my hand away. She had enjoyed the feeling however, and grabbed my hand in midair. She pressed it against her own stomach, and led it back down to it's previous position, murmuring gently as she did so. Again, I slid my two fingers into her and she let out a gasp of air.

I smirked to myself, beginning to move my fingers in and out of her. She screeched in elation, and I continued to pleasure her. After a time I pulled my hands free from her, experimentally licking the clear liquid from my fingers. It was a flavor I had never tasted before: sweet and tangy and stimulating; I was ready for the next step.

000000000000000

I lunged at the Yautja male before he could even make it out of his cave, knocking him to the ground. His eyes conveyed first shock, then anger, as he knew I was the one he had saved. He roared loudly and struggled against me, trying to move his arms, but I had him pinned with my own powerful claws. He tried to kick me off of him, but I was kneeling against his chest, and he could not move me. I could see the rage behind his eyes, and I lowered my head toward his.

I ran my face over his large forehead, and could sense his surprise at my action. My face then ran over his cheek, and a burrowed my head into his neck, enjoying the heat he gave off. I began to nibble at his neck with my inner mouth, and could hear a soft purr coming from his throat. I let go of his arms and slowly eased away from him; I was not sure he really wanted me and was afraid he might kill me on the spot.

To my relief however, he did not kill me, only propped himself up against the cave wall for support. I made my way back over to him, kneeling in his lap. Closing the distance between us, I leaned in closer, using my inner mouth to feel around the inside of his strange, mandibled jaw. I could feel him relaxing against me, and it only made me want to go further. I rested my claw against his chest, letting it trail over the front of his body. My nimble fingers found their way under his unusual mesh suit, and I used my claws to trace gentle patterns over the rippling muscle of his chest and stomach.

My claws found the tight belt he wore around his waist and I chirped curiously. I tugged at the belt, but it would not come free. I let out a frustrated whine and continued to tug at it, unsure how to get it off. Moments later, the Yautja male had undone the belt, letting out a strange moan as he did so. I grinned to myself, sliding my hand under the strange piece of clothing he wore. My hand grasped his manhood and I felt myself growing warmer inside. The male let out a surprised groan, and I almost subconsciously began to stroke his member.

His breathing quickened, and my claw moved faster as I screeched enthusiastically. I stopped pleasuring him and he seemed disappointed. My mouth went back to his neck, and there was a sudden change in his mood. He seemed surprised......disgusted, and I was not sure why. His body tensed, and his hand was now against my chest. I let out a pathetic squeak of surprise, pulling away from him, however his other hand was suddenly around my waist and he pulled me toward him, letting out a feral-yet somehow non-threatening-growl. I let him hold me and could feel his hands running over my back.

His one hand grasped at my tail and I let out another squeak as it trailed over my backside. He was so warm, and was now giving off a strange musk that only made the heat in my loins grow. His hands were back against my chest now, and he began to stroke and fondle my breasts almost nervously. I let my head fall back and squealed, unable to control my emotions. The one arousing me stopped suddenly, sniffing the air, then letting his hand go to my womanhood. He probed at me and I jolted in surprise, causing him to pull away. But the reaction had only been out of surprise. I grabbed his hand, leading it back to it's previous position.

He gently pushed his two fingers into me, and I screeched in total and utter ecstasy. He moved his fingers more quickly now, and I knew I was ready. As I watched him remove his hands from me and lick his fingers curiously, I rolled off of him and leaned against a relatively smooth section of cave wall. Unlike the males of my species, I lacked sharp shoulder spikes, so it was easy for me to lean against the wall. He was confused at first, looking over at me in surprise. Though he suddenly realized what I was playing at and was kneeling over me in seconds. I looked up at him, and-though I was slightly bigger than he was-noted how much bigger he looked now, towering over me.

He seemed nervous, slightly unsure of himself, and I cooed to him encouragingly. This seemed to relax him, as he suddenly and without warning, plunged into me. I shrieked in pain, never expecting the process to be as painful as it was. He pushed himself deeper into me and I stifled another screech. Staring up at him, I noticed how he seemed pained as well, but that couldn't be right. He was a strong male, and he must have mated with many of his own species. Yet, his expression said differently.

He was just as nervous as I was, and I was quick to figure out that I was not the only one who had never mated before. He thrust into me again, and I was unsure I could take the burning pain. The Yautja seemed worried, and was about to pull away when all at once, I came; the agonizing pain replaced with an intense pleasure. I opened to him completely, wrapping my strong legs around his waist and pulling him closer to me. He seemed relieved as he growled contentedly, his movements becoming more free and filled with zeal. He let out an almost passionate roar, and I screeched in unison with him, arching my back against the wall, digging my claws into the foliage covered floor beneath.

He plunged into me again and again, and the pleasure was almost too much; yet I needed more. I soon noticed that his movements had begun to slow; but I wasn't done with him yet. I released a cloud of pheromones from a patch of skin just above my tail, watching as the Yautja caught the pungent smell, and continued his thrusts with renewed vigor. I bucked my hips involuntarily, letting out a deep groan as his seed, mixed with my own essence, ran down my thighs and I reached my peak.

I am not sure for how long we performed the reckless and rapturous task, but neither of us could go on forever. I was at the edge of my strength, as was he. His movements had become less and less erratic, and more and more predictable. But even with his slow movements, I was tiring. I gently pressed my claw against his chest, whining quietly. He seemed to understand, as he nodded, and slowly withdrew himself from me. He rolled over and lay on his back, in the soft foliage that lined the cave floor, while I slid down the cave wall and fell to the floor.

I had never experienced anything like that in my life.

0000000000000

She rolled off of me suddenly, going to lean against part of the cave wall. I did not understand her antics at first, though almost immediately, I was hit with realization. I crawled toward her, positioning myself over top of her. She looked so small compared to me, though I knew she was actually slightly bigger. The sudden realization that I had never mated before-not even with a female of my own species-suddenly hit me, and all at once, I had no idea what to do. I kneeled over her for minutes, doing nothing. She made a soft cooing noise and that was what steadied me.

I impulsively shoved myself into her and she let out a wail of pain. I myself found it rather painful as well, though I knew she had it worse than I. I slowly pushed deeper into her, not completely sure she was all right. I could see her metallic teeth clenched in distress, and was about to pull free from her when I felt her walls loosen. She gasped, and I could feel her essence drench my currently submerged member. Her legs wrapped around my waist and pulled me in closer to her; I growled happily. I continued to shove myself into her, roaring in my indulgence, and she screeched along with me.

I was soon tired, but my female companion would not have it. There was a new aroma on the air now and-whatever it was-I knew it had come from her. It energized me and I charged on, the fervor back in each of my powerful thrusts; I had reached my climax.

It went on like this for quite some time, until we both became exhausted. I could feel my own energy sapping, and my companions strength was wearing thin. She pushed against my chest with her claw, whining quietly. I willingly obliged, pulling myself free from her before rolling onto my back, lying on the floor. I watched her slide down the wall and crumple to the floor as well, the both of us spent from our time as one. She glanced over at my with her faceless head, and a sudden feeling of disgust and dishonor took me. I had just mated with a creature my people thought were animals, that they hunted. I was.....a disgrace.

The female lying across from me seemed to read my mind, and I could tell she was both angered and saddened by my attitude. I cursed myself for being so selfish, though before I could apologize, the Xenomorph had risen and now stood on shaky limbs. She fell to her quadruped legs, let out a sigh and headed for the cave entrance, no longer wanting to stay with me.

Honestly, I did not want her to leave, and grabbed at her tail as she went to exit the cave. She, stumbled forward-my sudden tug surprising her-and looked back at me. I tugged on her again, more gently this time, and she stayed were she was. After a few moments, she slowly made her way back toward me. She lay against the soft foliage, her back to me; I could still sense her feeling of self-loathing. I shuffled closer to her and wrapped my arms around her waist, one hand resting on her belly. I ran my hand down toward her groin, listening to the soft squeaking sound she made. She was surprised by my actions yet again.

I stroked her gently and could feel her body warming up against me. I soon stopped, bringing my hand back up to her waist. She turned over so that she was now facing me and gave me a curious look. Somehow, I new she wanted my name.

"Oru," I told her, and she continued to stare at me. She opened her mouth and tried to mimic me, but could not manage.

"Oo-ru," I pronouced it for her more clearly.

"O-Ooooooo-rrrrrrru-uuuuuu," she managed, and I smiled.

"X....Xeeeeee-nnnnnno-oooooo," I was not sure what she had said this time, and it took me a few moments to realize that she was trying to say her own name.

"Xeno," I repetaed, and she chirped triumphantly. I pulled her closer toward me, purring in the back of my throat when I felt her nuzzle up against my chest. It was a position I never would have thought myself in; lying in a cave with a Xenomorph in my arms. Yet, I was over my 'disgrace'-as I had earlier thought it-and now only focused on the form curled up in my arms.

_My Xeno_, I thought. _My mate._

00000000000000000

He looked over at me suddenly, and I did not understand the strange look in his eyes.

_He is ashamed of you_, a voice in the back of my mind told me, and I was suddenly filled with a horrible feeling of loathing and self hatred. I was also angry and frustrated with him for his disconsideration of my feelings, as well as saddened by his sudden change in mood. I no longer wanted to be with him and stood up, my legs wobbling under my weight; I was not sure I would be able to walk after my experience with the male. I went down on all floors, slowly making my way out of the cave when a sudden tug on my tail stopped me. I stumbled forward, then looked back. The Yautja male was staring at me, an apologetic look now in his eyes.

He pulled at me again, and I stayed where I was for a few minutes before crawling back toward him. I lay next to him, though turned my back so that he could not look at me. However there was a sudden heat behind me and the Yautja's powerful arms were around my waits. The warmth of his body made me forget about the anger I had previously been harboring toward both myself and him, and I relaxed against him. I felt his one hand stray from my waist, to my stomach, then-once again-down my pelvis. I squeaked in amusement and let out a pleasured sigh; his hands were magic.

His hand was back on my waist soon and a I rolled over to face him._ What is your name? _My expression said to him and, somehow, he understodd.

"Oru," he said. I tried to repeat his name, but found it very difficult.

"Oo-ru," he repeated.

"Ooooooo-rrrrrrru-uuuuuu," I murmered, and he seemed happy. I wanted to tell him my name, but then, did I really have one?

""X....Xeeeeee-nnnnnno-oooooo," I hissed, and he seemed to understand.

"Xeno," he repeated my name, and I chirped. He pulled my closer to him and I snuggled up against his chest, hearing him purr. I felt so safe in his arms. _My Oru is protecting me_, I thought childishly, beginning to doze off.

_My Oru_, I thought. _My Yautja. My mate_.

* * *

What'd you think? Personally, I liked the smooth transition from Oru calling Xeno a creature, to just her, and I like the way I ended it off as well.

Sorry for the cockiness, but I really think I did a good job. Review and tell me what you think.


End file.
